tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Beaufort
'Stephanie Beaufort, '''or just '''Stephanie, '''is an ally of the Mysterious nobleman. She is a noblewoman of Daggerfall, that resides in the Beaufort mansion west of it. She is a vile vampiric seductress, who controls a large part of the trade in the Breton capital. Unknown to everyone, she also controls most of the imports and exports of illegal drugs like skooma - having a big part in the economy of the city. Early Life Little is known of her early life, and only a few individuals know the full story. Stephanie, from a young age, was raised in the Beaufort mansion west of Daggerfall - she was seen as an 'annyoing', 'greedy', 'insulting' and 'arrogant' child - which she still is to this day. When she reached the age of early adulthood, she murdered her entire family, including her siblings, so that she could gain the riches of the family through bloodshed. Not long after, she was contacted by a mysterious nobleman, who offered her more power in return for her allegiance and aid. She accepted, and by doing so, she acquired alot of control of the ports and the docks of Daggerfall - and such, controlling much of the trade of products and taxes. She also handles the illegal imports and exports of products like skooma, or other drugs for that matter, - ranging from as far as Valenwood and Elsweyr. She also got afflicted with Mutare Vampiris. Events of Age of Industry Ashes of the Past : Part I She is heard of when she hands out many invitiations, much of it redirected to a large percentage of the nobility in Daggerfall - inviting them to celebrate her 26th birthday. She is also seen various times during the party a midnight by Sander, Meledran, Levith and Ada. She is seen talking to her guests in a polite and respecting manner, complimenting them like a noblewoman of her standing should do. She is seen handing and sharing a large cake with her guests, as well as other meals and food. Weapons and Gear Little is known of her weapons, and more is to be added during the RP. Her gear consists of noble clothing that allows for agility and doesn't slow her down. She is described as a beautiful and seductive individual, who is incredibly outstanding, with her red hair and incredible looks. Abilities More is to be added during the RP and little is known of it, but Sander claims she has Mutare Vampiris. Appearances * ''Age of Industry : Ashes of the Past Part I Trivia * Her last name, "Beaufort" has various meanings. First off, the name can be divided in to two parts - "Beau" meaning beautiful or nice, and "Fort" meaning Strong in French. "Beaufort" however, is also an international scale for measuring wind velocities. * She is the first person to appear in Ashes of the Past that also has Mutare Vampiris - apart from Sander and the late Jackson. Category:Age of Industry Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Vampires Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Spies Category:Nobility Category:Deceased